


A Negotiation

by rodofatos



Category: Dota 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodofatos/pseuds/rodofatos
Summary: Donté Panlin’s silver tongue seems to get him into a bind.Done as a request.





	A Negotiation

“Come on, Mireska. Just one little peck.”

“For the last time, Donté, I said no! Now quiet!”

The Pangolier crossed his arms and pouted as he sat cross-legged on the smooth stone floor, weapon and armor to his side. “Whatever do you mean, ‘for the last time’?” he asked innocently. “I have not even brought it up that much…”

The fairy whirled around and glared angrily at the gallant. “Not that much? It’s the only damn thing you’ve wanted to talk about since we set out this morning!” she spat, tired of his fake attitude. “I’ve heard enough of it, Donté. Why don’t you make yourself useful and set up this… bloody cage for Jex here,” she said, her voice wavering as she threw down the parts for a crude enclosure.

Donté’s expression shifted to puzzlement. “Set it up? Darling, it is really not that hard,” he said, reaching forward to grab the pieces from his sitting position.

The fairy huffed. “Don’t call me darling. And it is hard! Otherwise, I wouldn’t have had to ask you for help.”

The Pangolier put the parts together in silence as he waited for the fairy to realize what she had just said. Quickly, she stammered, “I-I mean, not ask you, specifically, for help. Just asking, uh, in general.”

Donté smirked. “I know what you meant, ma chérie,” he said, raising the completed pen for the fairy to take. “No need to explain yourself to Donté Panlin.”

Dark Willow snatched the cage away from the Pangolier, still with a mean look on her face. “Thanks,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Turning back around, she put the pen on the ground and called her wandering wisp over to it. “Come on, Jex. Time for you to rest a bit.” Then she sat down as well facting the pangolin, her back against some rubble.

The two heroes sat deep in thought for some time, the damaged building’s infrastructure looming overhead. Night had surely fallen by now, and Jex was dormant in the small cage. Were it not for their worried rumination, the two of them were tired enough to fall asleep on the uncomfortable floor of the ruins.

Eventually, the fairy spoke. “Donté… I’m sorry. I know that’s not all you talk about. I just… got so annoyed at your constant prodding that I got rude and yelled at you.”

The Pangolier chuckled. “Ah, no need to apologize, Mireska,” he said, “I’ve heard far worse from closer friends.” He deliberated for a bit, and continued jokingly, “But you don’t strike me as the apologizing type. Why would you say sorry to me, eh?”

Dark Willow took a moment to wonder if she should be offended, then ignored the statement. “It’s tough, Donté,” she said, musing over her words, “We’ve got a long road ahead of us and… I don’t want to make it any rougher than it already is.”

The Pangolier nodded sagely. “Wise choice, my dear. I suppose I should try not to hinder us any further as well, hmm?”

“That would be nice.”

“Ah, very well,” Donté said, grinning. “Perhaps if you just let me kiss you…?”

Dark Willow groaned. She should have seen this coming. “Ah, I fell for it, didn’t I?” she asked rhetorically, mad at herself more than Panlin. She considered the fact that the Pangolier would stop bugging her if she just conceded to what he wanted. “All right, Donté. One kiss for you. That’s it.”

The swordsman laughed, a little surprised that she had finally given in. “Okay then. One kiss.” He dragged himself forward on the ground until he was right in front of the fairy, then leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead. “Mwah!”

He pulled away to meet Dark Willow’s confused expression.

“That’s all you wanted?” she asked incredulously, as if she had been pranked. “I had thought you meant, uh, a kiss on the lips! What was that?”

“Oh, of course not, my dear. I didn’t think I knew you well enough for that.” Donté smiled slyly. “But if that’s what you want, I would be happy to oblige.”

“N-no!” the fairy protested, trying to sound insulted. “I didn’t mean that!”

“Are you perhaps… disappointed?”

Dark Willow opened her mouth to once agin say “no”, but debated over the position she was putting herself in. She could just let herself get tricked by the tawdry romantic, or she could try to beat him at his own game. She started again, more confidently “Disappointed? Yeah, a little, actually.”

The Pangolier was thrown off. “What? Well, er, why is that?”

“I’m disappointed the great Donté Panlin didn’t show me what his idea of a great kiss was.”

The pangolin could feel his heart race increase as he realized what was happening. He was supposed to be the charismatic casanova here! Could he really call himself worthy as a Nivan Gallant if he let himself get outwitted by a mischevious fairy? No, he could not stand for this. Donté Panlin was the one in control here.

“Well, Mireska,” he began, an air of determination about him, “allow me to show you.”

Before she could react, Dark Willow found her lips locked with the Pangolier’s, one of his hands firmly clutching her shoulder. His eyes were shut, and the kiss was deep and passionate. As much as she hated to admit it, the feeling was incredible. The cad no doubt had practiced this many times before on various other women, but it certainly seemed to have paid off.

A trail of saliva ran from the Pangolier’s mouth as he slowly parted his lips from hers, licking his lips before coyly simpering again. “Well?” he purred, “what did you think?”

The fairy sharply exhaled as her mind clawed at words, trying to form a sentence that would make her appear unfazed. “It… it was alright, I suppose…” she murmured, nervously playing with her hair.

Donté, clearly seeing through the facade, let out a hearty laugh. “Alright, you say? Come now, how would you have me improve upon that?”

Dark Willow swallowed. “Well, Donté, you could, ah…” she glanced up at the Pangolier’s curious eyes, and felt herself turn red with embarrassment. “You could… show me what else you do with the ladies?” she squeaked, turning her head away bashfully.

Donté raised an eyebrow, then snickered. “Well, well, Mireska…” he began curiously, his voice soft and low, “You are certainly singing a different tune than you were five minutes ago, eh?”

The fairy tittered. “I’ll be singing any tune you want by the end of the night if you’re really as good as I’ve heard you are, Donté,” she said teasingly. Her anxiety had quickly dissolved after she had heard him speak in that smooth, velvety tone, and her thoughts began bleeding together as she lost focus of her original plan.

“Let us get right to the point, then…” the pangolin susurrated as he once again leaned in forward to bring his face close to Dark Willow’s. Instead of going straight to smooching her, though, Donté brought his hands up and gave the fairy a light push to the ground. As her wings flattened against the stony ground, Dark Willow found herself enamored looking up at Donté’s eager expression. His cocksure smile, his gleaming eyes, his rugged, handsome face… She could have gotten lost in it, were it not for his strong hands slowly running over her upper body. She could feel them quivering with anticipation as he fondled her small, soft breasts through her thin tunic.

Donté was breathing deeply and heavily, undoubtedly impatient and earnest to rip off the fairy’s clothing right where she lay. Though his sword was resting on the ground a few feet away, the Pangolier was confident he could tear her armor and pierce her body without it. As a self-described gentleman, however, he was simply playing with the fairy’s body before she vocalized he wanted him to continue. He didn’t mind, of course – the mere feeling of the fairy’s petite, lithe frame, even through a layer of clothing, was enough to get his member stiff and as restless as himself. It was poking against the insides of his pantaloons, making him as keen to pull his own clothing off as he wanted to Dark Willow’s.

“Enough fooling around, Donté,” the fairy finally spoke. “Show me what you can do.”

The Pangolier was almost too happy to comply. With a single nail, he tore straight through the center of Mireska’s leafy blouse as if it were no more than paper. He indolently tossed it aside, and moved a hand to the sash wrapped around his waist keeping his loose bloomers up. In the span of a moment, Donté’s ribbon was pulled away, and his pants soon followed as he nimbly took them off in a style far too fast for Dark Willow to see. She wasn’t terribly concerned with Donté’s disrobing, however; she was far more interested in what he had revealed.

Now completely nude, the Pangolier’s burly, scaly figure hung over Dark Willow’s comparatively dainty, elfin form. From between his legs jutted a thick, girthy acuminate cock that was practically trembling as it impended over the fairy’s tight, virgin bud. “Ah, your form alone, Mireska…” Donté stifled a groan as his gaze passed over the fairy’s figure, “I could not think it possible you have remained pure for this long…”

She laughed faintly. “Well, I wanted to make sure my first time was the best time, you know…” she lied as she tried to keep herself from squirming underneath the Pangolier’s strong embrace and hot breath. In reality, Mireska had not concerned herself with intercourse since she had first began life as a wandering grifter. There were other, more important things that lifestyle dictated she had to worry about. But now, through some series of events she couldn’t even recall properly, she was about to lose her virginity to the great Donté Panlin of the Nivan Gallants. She thanked whatever god above there was for such a lucky streak, and prayed that it wouldn’t end anytime soon.

“May I?” Donté asked, trying to sound as seductive as he could.

“Go on, then…”

Adjusting his position ever so slightly, the Pangolier took a deep breath in and began to guide his dick into Dark Willow’s slit. Though he had laid many women before, tawdry paramour that he was, Donté felt as if he had to be exceptionally careful with Mireska. Not only did he feel he could easily break a few of her bones by simply laying on top of her, but he also felt some strange connection with the fairy he was unfamiliar with. Some emotion… some genuine concern for Dark Willow’s well-being, something he had not known with the countless matrons he had slept with before. With one hand around his conical cock, the other trying to hold the fairy in place, he touched the tip of his rod against the fairy’s entrance, She wriggled involuntarily.

“Ah, Mireska–” Donté started, before he was cut off.

“Don’t concern yourself with me, Donté. I’ll be f-fine!” Dark Willow panted, inhaling sharply. “J-just do what you do best, right?”

The gallant pondered for a moment if she knew what she was about to get herself in to, but decided not to argue. “Alright then, Mireska,” he chuckled lightly, “Whatever you say.”

He once again adjusted his position, and began to push his body into the fairy’s. She cried out as she felt the walls of her pussy wrap around the Pangolier’s other sword, thrusting deep into her. “Ah, god! I didn’t… I didn’t expect this!” She bit her lip as his body fell atop hers, his hands once again free to do as they liked. There was a pause as Donté’s cock throbbed inside of the fairy, with neither of them sure what to say. A typical matron would usually be pleading and begging at this point, but Mireska was strangely silent. Awkwardly, the Pangolier cleared his throat. “Should I, ah, continue, then?”

“Yes! Fuck!” she said in between sharp breaths. “I thought you were the expert here! Don’t you know what you should be doing?”

“Well, ah, eh, of c-course,” Donté stuttered, slightly taken aback by Dark Willow’s accustory tone. He knew that sex wasn’t the most complicated of activities, but he was left longing for the sounds of a woman’s desperate desire. There was none of that to be found in the fairy. She seemed quite committed to the act of proving herself more audacious than him. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was looking like she would end up victorious there.

Donté began to thrust carefully in and out of the fairy. His hads were splayed over her, his feet fainéant. It was unusual for him to have the only sounds between them being their hot, heavy breaths. No moans of pleasure, no cheesy remarks. That is, not until Dark Willow spoke once again.

“This is what you’re like with the ladies? I’m let down!” she half-fibbed, wanting to provoke a reaction. “You aren’t nearly fast enough for me. Can’t you pick up the pace a little?”

Insulted, the Pangolier’s mind scrambled to form a retort. Before he could open his mouth, however, the fairy laughed. “Are you slow in the head too, Donté? I said faster!”

He could feel himself turn red with embarrassment as he timidly eased himself to push forward and pull back again, trying to comply with Dark Willow’s demands. Why couldn’t he think of anything to say there? Nivan Gallants were supposed to have quick wits and silver tongues, but those features had all but disappeared when he had pushed inside of Mireska. Could it be that he was… enjoying her commands?

“Now that’s what I’m talking about…” Dark Willow murmured, clearly satisfied. She brought up her arms from leisurely resting on the ground and brought them over the Pangolier’s back. His scales were solid and inflexible, but she didn’t seem to mind. Donté could feel the fairy pushing him inside of her, and he had no choice but to comply. His mind was still feebly grasping at something, anything, he could say to put the Dark Willow in her place. He could not. Donté didn’t like it, but it seemed as though he were resigning himself to her control.

Mireska’s warmth kept him hard and fixated. He kept shoving into the fairy, still holding himself over her, without regard to anything else. IF he wanted it to be over with, he would have to focus on finishing as quickly as he could. It didn’t seem like that would be difficult, though, with the fantastic, rarely-felt sensation of Dark Willow’s virgin body. He was losing himself to her beauty, and she could tell.

She loved the feeling. The famous Donté Panlin reduced to nothing more than a lecher desperate for her body. It was great to be the one with authority for once. “What’s wrong, Donté? Hm, how would you say this… cat got your tongue?” Mireska laughed. “I didn’t think you would be so… captivated by me.”

No response. The Pangolier kept going.

“You’ll just listen to anything I say, won’t you?”

Yes.

“Come a little closer, then…”

He slid downwards to bring his face into the fairy’s again.

Barely audible, she whispered, “Cum inside me when you do, Donté…”

Didn’t even need to ask.

As the Pangolier increased his pace still, the fairy closed her eyes and brought her lips to meet Donté’s again. The kiss was even longer and deeper than the one before, and the two of them could feel themselves getting lost in the feeling of pure bliss. It was an intimate and sultry moment – moreso than either of them had ever experienced before.

Donté brought his rapid thrusts to an abrupt halt when he felt the surge of cum flow through his cock. It pulsated strongly as the viscid substance spilled inside the fairy, hot and sinuous. The moment was silent as the couple still had their mouths together, as if frozen in the bit of ecstacy. Finally, their lips separated, and all that could be heard was their soft breathing onto each other’s faces. The Pangolier weakly pulled his shivering dick out of the fairy as it retracted back within him. Both of them wanted to say so much, but knew no words were necessary.

It was something they’d be talking about afterward for a long, long time.


End file.
